


Catalyst

by protagonist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonist/pseuds/protagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun selalu ada di tempat yang tepat pada waktu yang tepat. Selalu. Setiap kali Hikari membutuhkannya. Seharusnya. ㅡ Hikari. Twinleafshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nintendo, Game Freak. Tak ada keuntungan material yang didapatkan dari fanfic ini, bahkan tak ada kepuasan yang didapat.. *terjun ke jurang galau*

.

Hikari tak pernah mengakuinya pada siapapun. Tidak pada sang ibu yang akan selalu menyambut kedatangannya dengan pelukan hangat penuh sayang sewaktu ia pulang dari perjalanan. Tidak pula pada Kouki yang sosoknya telah dianggap sebagai senior baik hati dengan kesabaran seluas samudra dalam membimbing seorang seperti dirinya yang dahulu kala begitu amatir. Dan, tidak juga pada Jun.

Tidak, tidak,  _belum_.

Seharusnya.

.

Gadis dari kota Twinleaf itu akan terus bungkam dan menanggapi pujian demi pujian dengan anggukan sopan dan terkadang senyum (yang semakin lama semakin tipis, dan semakin tipis, kemudian menghilang ditelan rasa muak). Dia tak mengutarakan perasaannya, tak pula mengumbar ekspresi tak senang. Rautnya tak pernah berubah, nada suaranya tak sekalipun meninggi.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Hikari itu—gadis yang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari rencana jahat tim Galactic itu, gadis yang berhasil mengalahkan keempat Elite Four dan juga Sinnoh Champion itu—selalu dan  _selalu_  saja beranggapan dirinya tak pantas menerima pujian yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang pada dirinya. Mereka terlalu tinggi menilainya. Mereka terlalu berlebihan dalam menyanjungnya. Mereka tak mengerti bahwa Hikari tak menginginkan segala pujian itu. Tak ada yang tahu perasaannya.

Tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada.

_Belum._

Semestinya.

.

Di satu waktu, semua **akan** menumpuk. Bendungan yang menjaga hati tak lagi dapat menampung. Perasaannya **akan** meledak dan membanjir keluar. Dan Hikari **akan** menemukan Jun berada di hadapan, dengan seringai lebar yang khas, dengan pandangan mata yang berkilat-kilat penuh semangat, dengan aura positif yang amat menular sampai rasanya tak mungkin untuk tak mengembangkan senyum setiap kali bertatap muka dengannya.

"Kau kenapa, Hikari? Ada yang membuatmu kesulitan?"

Jun selalu ada di tempat yang tepat pada waktu yang tepat.  _Selalu._  Setiap kali Hikari membutuhkannya.

Seharusnya.

Kemudian, gadis itu **akan** mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram ujung pakaian milik Jun erat-erat (karena, dia tak bisa memeluk sahabatnya itu seenaknya di muka umum, bukan?). Dengan kepala tertunduk dan suara lirih ia **akan** menggumam, "Mereka seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu." Namun ia **akan** tersadar, bahwa sesak di dadanya tak lagi begitu menyakitkan seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang seharusnya mengatakan apa padaku?"

"Mereka," ia **akan** mengulang, dan kepalanya **akan** didongakkan. Dia **akan** menyadari bahwa Jun telah bertambah tinggi semenjak terakhir kali mereka berpapasan di tengah perjalanan, bahwa pundaknya semakin lebar, dan rahangnya semakin tegas. Paras bocah laki-laki mulai berubah menjadi lebih dewasa (seharusnya,  _semestinya_ ). "Pujian itu. Tentang kemampuan pokemon-pokemonku dalam mengalahkan lawan, tentang keberhasilanku di setiap kemenangan, tentang..  _semuanya_. Aku  _nggak_  pantas."

Orang lain mungkin akan mengerutkan hidung karena kata-kata Hikari yang terdengar menyombong, tapi Jun tidak. Dia tak akan tersinggung hanya karena hal itu, meskipun mungkin memang ada sedikit rasa dendam karena belum pernah berhasil mengalahkan sahabat sekaligus rival masa kecilnya itu sedari dahulu. Dia hanya akan menanggapi dengan tawa renyah yang membuat hati hangat.

"Hah?! Kenapa padaku?" Dia **akan** menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hikari yang tertutupi topi rajutan seputih salju, "Kau kan memang pantas menerimanya."

Dan Hikari **akan** menggeleng, dengan pipi yang samar-samar merona.

"...karena aku memulai semua ini berkat dorongan darimu."

Karena jika tak ada Jun yang dahulu mengajaknya ke danau untuk menangkap pokemon legendaris, ia tak akan bertemu dengan Profesor Rowan dan Kouki. Jika tak ada Jun yang begitu antusias memiliki pokemon sendiri, ia mungkin tak akan tertarik untuk memiliki satu. Jika tak ada Jun yang menjadi rival, sekaligus juga pemberi semangat, mungkin ia tak akan memiliki motivasi untuk menjadi yang terkuat di wilayah Sinnoh.

Jika tak ada Jun, Hikari tak akan bisa seperti sekarang.

Tanpa Jun, Hikari— ** _hancur_**.

.

Jun selalu ada di tempat yang tepat dan di waktu yang tepat.

 _Dulu_ , seperti  _itu_  adanya _._

.

Gadis itu tak sekalipun mengatakan perasaannya di hadapan orang lain.

Tak ada seorangpun yang mampu membuatnya membuka diri.

Tak ada  _lagi_.

.

"Seharusnya mereka mengatakan semua itu padamu," Hikari bergumam.

Nisan itu tak menjawab. Hanya desau sendu angin yang terdengar menyahut di belakang.

.

* * *

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Menurut saya, Jun itu katalis bagi Hikari. Yang membuat Hikari bisa fungsional sampe jadi Champion itu ya karena eksistensi Jun yang selalu memberi semangat dan motivasi, yang selalu jadi penopang dan pegangan, yang menjaga Hikari supaya nggak lost ataupun damaged. Sayangnya, nggak semua orang bisa liat hal ini. Dan pada suatu saat, semuanya sudah terlambat. *...*


End file.
